


Not Your Chosen One

by EchoInTheVoid



Series: Poetry/Songs [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Girl Power, Independence, Poetry, Sass, Sexism, Song Lyrics, Sterotypes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoInTheVoid/pseuds/EchoInTheVoid
Summary: You should be happyYou should be smartBe more socialBe less darkWell screw your happyScrew your smartI won’t be socialI thrive in the darkI’m not your chosen one
Series: Poetry/Songs [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579570
Kudos: 1





	Not Your Chosen One

You should be happy , be optimistic and smile

You should be smart , be intelligent and informed

Be more social, with friends and parties

Be less dark, overdramatic and  angsty

Well screw your happy

Screw your smart

I won’t be social 

I thrive in the dark

I’m not your chosen one

Call me a bitch , for self-defence

Call me selfish , for protecting myself

Slander my name, s hower me with blame

I’ll never be your chosen one

Why aren’t you meek, tiny and  controlled? 

Why aren’t you sweet , sunshine and rainbows?

Be more refined, a lady wears dresses

Be so polite , never put up a fight

Well screw your meek

Screw your sweet

I’m not refined 

I won’t be polite

I’m not your chosen one

Scream your wishes yell you demands

I am who I am  and I don’t give a damn

I won’t change  or bend

Try as hard as you like 

You won’t win this fight

I’m no one’s chosen one


End file.
